This invention is an improvement over earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,039, 4,033,007 and 4,106,152.
This invention relates to dental equipment for promoting oral hygiene and, in particular, relates to a unique and improved toothbrush for effecting more thorough cleansing of teeth and gum areas near the base of the teeth. With prior art toothbrushes it is very difficult to effectively clean the gingival margins and sulcus areas, particularly in difficult to reach portions of the mouth, because of the fixed relationship of the bristles to the handle, and also due to the large size of the bristles and handle. Further, the construction of prior art toothbrushes makes it necessary to tilt the handle both horizontally and vertically in order to reach certain areas of the teeth.
The importance of cleaning not only the tooth surfaces, but also of cleaning the gingival crevice and of massaging the gums is clearly evident when it is recognized that diseases of the gums, such as gingivities, for example, afflict approximately 65% of the nation's school children, and in adults, at the age of 40 for example, nearly 100% have some form of tooth or gum disease. If the teeth were properly cleaned, the bacteria which cuase tooth and gum diseases could be significantly reduced, if not eliminated, and the incidence of disease reduced accordingly.
Toothbrushing is considered the most reliable means of cleaning teeth. However, for most persons, even well-performed brushing may be insufficient to maintain proper control of plaque. Therefore, additional technics and materials (toothpicks, dental floss, interspace brushes, etc.) should be introduced according to the individual's need.
It is clear that a universal mechanical cleansing procedure, which is adequate for everyone, has not yet been developed. There are certain general principles that may be applicable in most cases, but just as no two dentitions are dentical, no one method of cleansing is adequate for every dentition. Therefore, a specific oral hygiene program must be designed for each individual.
In this connection, there are many widely recognized and proven methods of using a toothbrush, featuring either a roll method or scrubbing technique. Whichever method used, it is desirable to thoroughly clean the interproximal areas of the teeth, as well as the buccal and lingual surfaces, and the sulcus areas at the base of the teeth. However, due to the natural arc of the teeth, and the fact that the teeth have both concave and convex surfaces and the teeth are of different sizes, on both upper and lower jaws, and teeth are frequently malposed, all tooth surfaces are usually not effectively cleaned.
Many attempts have been made in the prior art to devise a toothbrush capable of performing satisfactorily all of the above functions. However, most efforts in this regard have been directed toward different bristle configurations, whereby the bristles are constructed such that they more readily enter the interproximal areas or the gingival margins at the base of the teeth. However, even with such prior art constructions, it is very difficult to reach the lingual surfaces of the lower anterior teeth, and the buccal surfaces of the posterior teeth, as well as the gingival crevice of the posterior teeth. For example, when attempting to brush the lingual surfaces of the lower anterior teeth, it is necessary with prior art tootbrush constructions to elevate the handle of the toothbrush in order that access of the bristles to the lingual surfaces of the anterior teeth can be gained. This, of course, is awkward for anyone to do, and is particularly difficult for persons suffering from arthritis or other ailments which renders it difficult for them to elevate their arms above certain positions, and it is also difficult for children to manipulate the handle in a proper manner to gain proper access to the various surfaces of the teeth. Consequently, such persons including small children, frequently do not brush the difficult to reach surfaces of the teeth, and the incidence of disease is thereby increased.
The toothbrushes according to the present invention, as well as the earlier patents mentioned above, are relatively small in comparison with conventional prior art toothbrushes, and may be easily carried in the pocket or the like for use away from home. Further, the base of the handles of these toothbrushes enables them to be free standing, thus avoiding the hygienic problems encountered due to laying a conventional toothbrush on an unclean surface, or supporting it from a holder or the like.
Additionally, the bristle head of this as well as the earlier toothbrushes is small in size, thus making it easier to use to reach relatively inaccessible areas of the mouth. Further, with the toothbrush of the invention, the small, replaceable bristle head can easily be replaced, and it is not necessary to replace the whole toothbrush, as with prior art toothbrushes.
However, with the toothbrushes of the prior art, difficulty is sometimes encountered in either affixing the bristle head to the handle, or releasing it therefrom. Moreover, the prior art toothbrushes are reatively complex in construction and present areas of collection of debris and bacteria.